Love or Friendship?
by Gaps
Summary: Harry and Ron have feelings for Hermione but who does Hermione love? and what about Ginny and Luna? Will the Trio survive? Chapter 8 - Harry's in the hospital and Ron's first love letter.
1. Thoughts and Letters

Author's Disclaimer : This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 1**

**Thoughts and Letters**

Harry Potter smiled for the first time in two weeks as he looked out of his bedroom window. Dudley Dursley was sweating like a pig as he pushed a mower across the lawn. He seemed to be muttering to himself. Harry was sure the choicest words were meant for him.

The last two weeks had been significantly different from his normal summer at Privet drive. The Dursleys had been very civil towards him and sometimes their actions even bordered on being nice. They had obviously taken the threats made by Mad-eyed Moody seriously. Harry had been properly fed and had been given no chores to do.

He spent most of his time in his room staring at his ceiling, thankful for the peace and quiet. He tried not to sleep knowing what his dreams would be about. It was a single scene stuck in a loop. Sirius falling into the veil again and again and again. His scar hadn't hurt at all so far which was suprising. He shook his head and looked up to see his beloved Hedwig fly in through the window carrying his mail.

Unlike the previous summer, Harry had received a lot of letters this year. Ron had written twice already and so had Ginny. Dumbledore wrote to him every second day. The only thing that frustrated him was that all of them kept asking him how he was and how he felt. "Like I killed my ruddy godfather and nearly got my best friends eviscerated". He decided to open the letter from Professor Lupin.

_Hello Harry_

_The first time I met Sirius I though he was a big git. He stuck a paper on my back that said 'Loo-pin' and teased me all day long. He was also one of my dearest friends. When he first heard of my physical predicament he spent weeks in the library looking for a cure. He never once thought of telling on me or avoiding me. At your parents wedding Sirius tried setting me up with all the bridesmaids. He said he wanted to make sure he was the only bachelor remaining in the group. "More ladies for me" is what he said._

_I'm telling you this Harry to let you know how much Sirius loved life. He had a big heart. I know you must be feeling horrible and as usual blaming yourself for what happened. But it wasn't your fault. Everything in this world happens for a reason. Being depressed and sad is not what your parents or Sirius would have wanted for you. You have wonderful friends who love you and a life to look forward to. Cheer up. Sirius will always be in our hearts and minds. We will never forget him. Living your life to the fullest is the only way you can give his spirit some peace. Good luck Harry and hope to see you soon._

_Remus Lupin_

Tears ran down his face but strangely Harry felt better. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself for Sirius's death but he also knew he could not go on being sorry for himself. His destiny had already been written and it was either him or Voldermort. If he spent his life sulking around in his hole then it would definitely be Voldermort who won the final battle and then all his friends would die. He would just have to do the best that he could and believe in his friends and himself.

He opened Ron's letter

_Harry_

_How are you mate. Things haven't changed much since last week. _

_Ginny's been in her room channeling Hermione. She has started studying for her owls already. Mental! _

_The twins wanted me to help at the shop. The offered me a galleone a day. A galleon a day! I said yes but mom said no way. So stuck at the burrow all summer. _

_Did you read the junk in the Prophet? Dad says the ministry may be holding a special election soon. Don't mention that to anybody. _

_I invited Hermione to stay at the burrow this summer but she said she wanted to spend some time with her parents this year. I have something to tell you later. I don't want to tell you by owl post._

_Hope you are feeling OK. _

_Ron_

Harry glanced at the Daily Prophet headline.

**"Minister Fudge blames bad intelligence for poor information on Voldemort's resurrection**"

Harry gritted his teeth. His own bad intelligence. The stupid git.

Harry had been reading the prophet daily, cover to cover this time and it seemed to be full of doom and gloom. Lacking any new information they had printed stories from Voldemort's first rise. There were stories about random attacks on muggles and wizards alike. Death and destruction seemed to be a common theme. His name was mentioned in a lot of articles and editorials. At least this time they didn't make him out to be a head case. Harry also noticed that there were a number of ads for travel agencies promising to take wizards to a safer destination. A lot of people must be running away to protect their families. He didn't blame them.

He wondered what Ron wanted to tell him that he couldn't say in his letter.

He searched through the pile for a letter from Hermione and came away disappointed. Of all his friends he thought that she would have written. There had been no letters from her so far. "Maybe she's mad at me for my stupidity and nearly getting her killed." he shuddered. He remembered the scene in the Department of Mysteries when Hermione had been hit by a curse from Dolozhov and lay absolutely still. Harry couldn't bring himself to think of the scene again. He couldn't think of ever losing her. If the second task of the Tri wizard tournament was to take place again Harry had a feeling that Ron would not be the person he missed the most.

The next letter was from Ginny. She had started writing to him recently and Harry appreciated her friendship.

_Dear Harry_

_Hope you are in good spirits. Sorry I couldn't write last week. Luna had dropped by to fix an OWL study schedule before she left for Sweden with her dad. She stayed an extra day and seemed to enjoy staring at Ron. He got so frightened that he volunteered to help mom clean the attic._

_Ron has been a little quiet lately. We went for a checkup at St. Mungos and the Medi wizard said he was fine and showed no after effects of the brain attack._

_Please take care._

_Love_

_Ginny_

Harry hoped that Ron would not suffer any long term damage from the brain attacks. He decided to write to Ginny sometime soon. He needed to get to know her a little better this year.

The last letter was from Neville. Harry felt a bond between them after the adventure at the Ministry of Magic and hearing the Prophecy. Neville was a loyal friend and Harry was sure that he would be a great wizard some day.

_Hi Harry_

_I just wanted to see how you were doing. My leg has healed completely and my grandmother took me to Ollivander's to get a new wand yesterday. I hope I do better in class with my new wand. My grandmother was very angry after I told her what happened at the Ministry and yelled at me for a while. But I hear her repeat my story to all of her friends. _

_I am spending summer learning new spells to help you better next year. I hope they let you continue the DA club ._

_Neville_

Harry hoped he was allowed to continue with the DA club. It had been one of the few things that he enjoyed in an otherwise horrible fifth year. It probably depended on who they had for DADA this year. He hoped they let Prof. Lupin teach again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang downstairs and he heard someone yell "PETUNIA!!"


	2. To move or not to move

Author's Disclaimer : This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 2**

**To move or not to move**

"PETUNIA!!"

Harry grabbed his wand and rushed down the stairs. He was rather shocked at the scene before him.

Vernon Dursley was dancing a jig in the kitchen with a letter in his hand and singing "I got it. I got it. I got it." Aunt Petunia was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Got what?" asked Harry.

They all turned to look at him. His uncle smiled. It was probably the single most creepy smile ever. "Why my boy. The promotion of course."

"What promotion?" Harry didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"The promotion to France. Paris to be exact. Twice the salary. Company villa. Company car with chauffeur and a full benefits package."

"And me?" asked Harry.

"I guess you will have to come along. No more Horrorwarts. You will have to go to a regular school though and no freaky magic." replied Uncle Vernon.

"But..But...But" mumbled Harry.

"We'll be selling the house and you have no other family. You have no money. So your only option is to come with us" said Aunt Petunia.

Harry turned around and rushed upstairs. His whole life was about to change again. He was sure Dumbledore would let him come back to Hogwarts. Though Dumbledore did a lot of stupid things sometimes. Maybe he'd have to go to a French school of magic. Maybe even Beauxbatons. Was it an all girls school? Harry thought of Fleur Delacour. She would have graduated but her pretty sister Gabrielle would still be in school.

NO. NEVER. He couldn't leave Hogwarts and all his friends.

He quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore and appraised him of the situation. "Hedwig. This is an express delivery. Please make sure Professor Dumbledore gets it as soon as possible." Hedwig gave him an annoyed look and took off. He wrote a similar letter to Remus Lupin and sat down to wait for Hedwig to return. He closed his eyes and fell asleep imagining going to the same school as Dudley Dursley.

He awoke to another yell from below. This time he heard Uncle Vernon yell his name "HARRY! HARRY! Come down at once".

He hurried downstairs and was extremely surprised to see Prof. Dumbledore at the door. Uncle Vernon rushed inside as quickly as he could.

"Professor..sorry to have disturbed you." said Harry.

"No problems, Harry. It does an old man good to get out of the castle once in a while. Besides I had to make sure you wanted to go Paris with your family."

"Wait. What? I wanted to go where with my what now?"

"To Paris with your family. Did you not write in your letter that your uncle had been promoted and you were going to Paris with him."

"Yes. NO. I mean yes, my uncle has been promoted and is going to Paris and no, I don't want to go with him."

Dumbledore chuckled " I thought as much. After last year, I just wanted to make sure. As soon as I got your letter I spoke to Arthur and Molly Weasley. They said that nothing would give them more pleasure than to have you live at the burrow for as long as you wish. I have made arrangements for stronger wards around their home. Members of the Order are working on it right now. It will not be as safe as living here but you should be secure there. Do you wish to live with the Weasley's, Harry?"

Harry didn't know whether to hug the man or punch him. He decided to go with the non violent approach and gave Dumbledore a big hug.

"I take that as a yes. I'll arrange to have someone take you there tomorrow. Take care and goodbye."

Harry waited until Dumbledore left and then rushed upstairs. He wanted to write to Ron and Hermione. He was going to spend the summer at the Burrow and would never have to return to Privet Drive ever again. Hedwig had not returned so Harry left the letters on the table and started packing. He put his books in his trunk and pulled out his clothes. He decided to leave most of Dudley's old stuff. He would have to make a shopping trip when he go to the Burrow. It only took him ten minutes to pack and he lay back on the bed thinking of his time at Number 4, Privet Drive. There were very few pleasant memories. Aunt Marge, the balloon floating over London was a nice memory. The twins and Ron helping him escape through his barred window in the flying car. Dudley's four foot long tongue. He sighed and remembered that he had to tell the Dursley's about the news and went downstairs.

The Dursley's were all gathered in the living room and appeared to be waiting for him.

"Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia. I will not be going to Paris with you. My headmaster has arranged for me to stay with friends for this summer and the next one too."

Uncle Vernon had a very nasty smile on his face. "So sorry to hear that my boy. We were rather looking forward to your company in Paris. Umm.. so when do you have to leave?"

" Tomorrow." said Harry. He had a nagging feeling that they were not in the least bit sorry.

" Goodbye then."

Harry returned to his room and looked around to make sure that he had not forgotten to pack anything. There was a knock on the door and Aunt Petunia came in.

"Harry. Before you left I wanted to give you something" said his Aunt.

Harry was surprised to see tears in his aunt's eyes.

"This picture was taken when your mother came home for Christmas during her sixth year."

There were two young girls in the picture standing before a Christmas tree. They both seemed very happy. He recognized his mother and his aunt.

"Thank you. Aunt Petunia." said Harry.

"I loved her very much and was devastated when I heard that she passed away. I'm sorry for not treating you as you should have been treated, Harry. I hope you forgive me. Take care of yourself." she hugged him and quickly left the room.

Harry carefully placed the photo in his album and went to bed with tears in his eyes.

It was the end of an era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never expected to get reviews for the first chapter and was overjoyed to get three. Thanks a million to PGharryhermione, X-kid and yellowpages.


	3. Friends and Family

Author's Disclaimer : This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 3**

**Friends and Family**

Harry woke up at noon and spent the rest of the day in his room reading _101 ways to protect yourself from the Dark Lord_. It was a Ministry of Magic publication and was practically useless but he found some parts to be very funny. There was a complete chapter on not using magic when confronted with the Dark Lord. The book suggested contacting the ministry in case that such a situation ever arose.

Hedwig returned with a letter from Prof. Lupin. The Order was sending someone to pick Harry up at six in the evening.

At five minutes to six Harry dragged his trunk downstairs as quietly as possible and waited for his entourage at the entrance.

At exactly six there was a knock on the door and he hurried to open it before the Dursley's made an appearance.

"Wotcher Harry." said Tonks. Her hair was orange this time and she was wearing a purple jacket. She reminded him of a popsicle. Prof. Lupin was standing behind her with a smile on his face.

Harry grabbed his trunk while Prof. Lupin took Hedwig's cage and they both stepped out. There was a large black ministry car waiting outside.

"Guess I'm in the good books of the Ministry this year." smirked Harry to no one in particular.

Both Tonks and Prof.Lupin ignored his comment and hurried him towards the car. Harry got in and looked back at the house. He saw his aunt in the upstairs window and gave her a small wave goodbye as the car finally left Privet Drive.

The drive to Ron's house in Ottery St. Catchpole took about three hours. The driver of the car did not appear to be a member of the Order and Tonks and Prof.Lupin were very quiet so Harry decided to wait until they got to the Burrow before asking any questions.

It was dark when they finally got to the home of the Weasley's. Harry had always had fond memories of the burrow and he felt surprisingly upbeat. Ron and Ginny were waiting at the door and Mrs.Weasley raced out of the house to hug him as soon as he got out of the car.

"Harry. We're so happy to have you here. Ron..stop grinning and take Harry's trunk upstairs!"

"Err...Mrs.Weasley. I just wanted to say thank you for putting me up." muttered Harry.

"Oh. It was our pleasure. Besides if you moved to France, Ron would most probably want to move there too."

After saying goodbye to Prof.Lupin and Tonks and eliciting a promise from them to visit the next day, Harry followed Ron upstairs.

"You'll be staying in Fred and George's old room. They spend all their time in their Diagon Alley shop and decided it would be more convenient for them to rent a room there. Mom wasn't pleased but they have their meals here to keep her happy." said Ron.

Harry cast a wary eye around the twins room wondering what surprises were hidden in it.

Ron seemed to understand his apprehension and said "I spent the morning going through the room. Got bitten by the carpet and stung by the lamp but everything else seems normal. We were waiting for you before starting dinner. So hurry up. I'm hungry"

After a wonderful meal and two games of Wizard's chess with Ron, Harry went to bed.

His last cohesive thought was that the pillows seemed to be extremely soft.

He woke up suddenly to find Ron poking him with his wand. He had a very big smile on his face.

"Oi. Mate. You're late for breakfast. It's ten in the morning and I'm starving."

"Give me five minutes to tidy up"

"No way mate. Come right now. Beside no one cares how you look."

Harry grumpily put on his glasses still wondering what Ron was so happy about. He made his way downstairs and was greeted with a huge roar as he entered the kitchen. Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs.Weasley were all laughing at at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"Harry. You only had to dye your hair if you wanted to become an official Weasley." guffawed Ron.

Harry knew that something was wrong and ran to the bathroom. His face was bright red. He grimaced and tried washing it and scrubbed his face but nothing happened and he reluctantly returned to the kitchen.

"Well Harry. I guess you officially tested our latest product. Weasley's wonderful pillows. Only two galleons each. Guaranteed to bring color to your face. It will stay that way for a whole day." laughed Fred.

"Hey Harry. This is the first time you had a red face at breakfast instead of Ginny." said George.

Harry blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

Ginny was mumbling something that sounded like "make you pay...gits.....". Harry took a better look at her. She looked different somehow. Pretty. Beautiful almost. He couldn't help thinking that Dean was a very lucky guy to be dating her.

"Harry. Harry. Earth to Harry."

Harry turned away to see Ron waving his spoon at him.

"Why were you staring at Ginny?"

"Err..I wasn't staring. I just thought she said something to me." mumbled Harry.

"Well okay then. Just wanted to let you know that Hermione sent me a letter. She said that she was coming here tonight and would be staying at the Burrow for a couple of weeks."

"That's fantastic. I wonder what made her change her mind."

"Me too mate. Me too." said Ron with a thoughtful grin on his face.

"How about a quick game of Quidditch while Fred and George are here. Me and you against Fred and George."

"Hem..Hem...What about me?" screamed Ginny.

"Umm..okay. You can play too." said Ron.

As Ginny went upstairs Ron turned to Harry and said "She never wanted to play with me before you got here."

Harry shrugged and said "See you outside in ten minutes. I can't play in my pajamas."

As he was about to leave Molly Weasley grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Harry. How are you? Really."

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley. Really. I'm happy to be here."

"That's very good Harry. Arthur and I spoke to Prof.Dumbledore and wanted to talk to you about something. We wanted to officially adopt you so that we could be your guardians. You can have your own room at the Burrow. We're not very rich but everything we have is yours. And..."

Mrs.Weasley could not complete her sentence as Harry had just hugged her very tightly and was crying on her shoulder.

"Mrs.Weasley. It would be my honor to be a member of your family. Thank you very much." said Harry in between sobs.

They stood there for a while in complete silence. Harry felt an unspoken bond holding them together. He had always respected Molly and Arthur Weasley and would finally have a family of his own. Mrs. Weasley eased herself out of the hug, kissed him on his forehead and sent him on his way. She watched him climb the stairs and glanced at the family clock. A new arm had just appeared on it labeled Harry and was pointing towards Home.

The twins and Ron were flying around playing catch when Harry made his appearance in the garden. They had managed to charm a quaffle. They split into two teams with Harry and Ginny in one team and Fred and George in the other. Ron was to play goalie against both teams.

The game was loud and fast and both teams had problems scoring. Harry was really impressed with the improvement in Ron's game. He played with a self confidence that had been missing the previous year. Ginny was also very good as a chaser. Harry found it a little awkward to fly his broom while carrying the quaffle. Fred and George were decent individual players but played seamlessly as a team and were narrowly leading the game when disaster nearly struck.

Fred had fooled Ron with a neat maneuver and scored a goal. Ron was annoyed at himself for letting him score and threw the quaffle back to Ginny without looking at her. The quaffle struck Ginny on the side of the head and she tumbled from her broom. Harry gasped and immediately flew down as quickly as he could. He wished he had his Firebolt as he watched Ginny fall towards the ground. With supreme control and a desperate move he managed to get under Ginny and protected her with his body to cushion her fall. As they both hit the ground he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

Ginny quickly got up and helped him up. She hugged him and said "My hero!" and proceeded to firmly kiss him on the lips. She blushed and quickly ran home before anybody could say anything.

Harry shook his head and brushed the grass off his clothes. He refused to make eye contact with the twins or Ron as they headed home. He could hear them laughing as they put away the quidditch gear.

He went up to his room and had a cold shower. His back was throbbing but all he could think about was the kiss. He had really enjoyed his second kiss. But it was Ginny, Ron's little sister. He didn't see her 'that' way. He hoped it had been a one-time thing. She had just been grateful that he had saved her. That's all. Nothing more. He got dressed and decided that the best thing to do would be to act like nothing had happened and went back downstairs.

He saw Ginny in the kitchen. She smiled at him shyly and he smiled back. He wanted to say something....anything when they they heard a car pull up outside.

Ron rushed down and streaked towards the door.

Ginny looked at him and softly said "It's Hermione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks again to all those who reviewed.

Bossygurl4ever – I understand exactly what you mean. This is my first fic and I am still learning how to expand my story. Hopefully you'll stay with me as I improve.

Lsnobita – Thanks for the review. I think the plot should pick up around chapter five. I appreciate all comments and criticisms.


	4. News and Views

Author's Disclaimer : This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 4**

**News and Views**

Ginny looked at him and softly said "It's Hermione."

Harry quickly went outside, not noticing Ginny's sigh. Hermione was hefting a big bag from the back seat. She had received the same escort as Harry. Tonks and Prof.Lupin were helping Ron with her heavy trunk.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry. She immediately dropped her bag and rushed up and hugged him.

"Harry. Harry." was all that she could say.

Harry held on to her for a while and suddenly felt his stomach flutter. He realized that they had an audience and gently pushed Hermione away. She seemed disappointed.

"Hello Hermione. It's great that you could come." said Harry.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." replied a grinning Hermione.

She moved forward to hug Ginny and followed her into the house.

Harry helped Ron half-pull, half-drag Hermione's trunk into Ginny's room. Both boys were exhausted and collapsed on Ginny's bed.

"WHAT do you have in your trunk, Hermione? Gold bars or something." gasped Ron.

"No Ronald. Just some light reading material." replied Hermione, clearly annoyed.

The boys snickered and avoided making eye contact with her. They returned to their own rooms as the girls got ready for dinner.

Prof.Lupin and Tonks stayed for dinner and were engaged in a hushed conversation with Mr.Weasley. Harry helped Ron set the table as Hermione came down from her room.

"So Hermione. I thought that you were spending summer with your parents this year and couldn't make it to the Burrow. What happened?" asked Ron.

Harry noticed that Hermione had turned bright red and was staring at her hands.

"Well...Erm...My parents wanted to do their own thingy and well........Can't a lady change her mind? I had my own reasons." huffed Hermione not sounding anything like her usual confident self. She appeared to be looking at Harry for some reason as she completed her sentence.

"I'm absolutely thrilled that you changed your mind. We're going to have an amazing time. This is going to be the greatest summer ever." said Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione were staring at him.

"What? I can't live my life normally with my greatest friends."

"Oi. Mate. It's not that. It just great to see you happy for once." replied Ron.

They were joined by the others and started dinner. Harry gobbled his food as fast as he could because he had a million questions for Tonks and Prof.Lupin. He patiently waited for them to finish and they all moved to the living room.

"Harry. I can see that you are very anxious to talk to us. We'll try to tell you as much as we can without compromising the Order." said Tonks.

"I've been reading the Daily Prophet but there seems to be no mention of any new Deatheater activity. I thought that Voldemort would have made some moves by now." said Harry.

Prof.Lupin sighed and looked up at him. Harry noticed that he looked very tired and wondered what the current moon phase was.

"We think that Voldemort is trying to strengthen his forces. The loss of Lucius Malfoy and the other Deatheaters last month has created a major void in his power structure. The loss of Malfoy especially creates a big problem as he was a major source of information and funds. The Dark Lords two main remaining deatheaters are Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail, neither of whom can be seen in public. We believe that he is trying to find someone in the ministry to exploit. We also think that he may be planning to break into Azkaban to release his followers. With the Dementors gone we have some of the best aurors guarding the prisons right now. The Order also has someone monitoring the Deatheaters inside the prison. But we are spread very thin in a lot of places." said Lupin.

"Is the Order still working from Grimmauld place?" whispered Harry.

"Well....Umm....No. The moment Sirius left, the house locked itself. Nobody can enter. With no proof of his demise, the ministry is still looking for him as if he was alive and in hiding." said Lupin.

"Oh. Okay."

Harry felt everybody looking at him.

"You're all wondering what I'm going to do or say now, aren't you?. You're wondering if I going to cry or throw a fit." said Harry. He stood up and walked around the room. "Don't worry. I'm not going to get depressed every time Sirius is mentioned. I'm moving on in the only way that I can. I have to prepare myself for the final battle. In the end Wormtail, Bellatrix and Voldemort will get what they deserve and I want to be the one that gives it to them. It IS my Destiny."

Mrs.Weasley and Tonks were openly weeping. Ginny was trying her best not to. Hermione was giving him a strange look. Ron walked up to him and clapped him on his shoulder.

"What's with all the ' I ' stuff? We're all in it with you, mate. All the way to the very end." said Ron.

Harry smiled awkwardly and felt an urgent need to be alone. He got up, excused himself and walked into the garden. He walked away from the Burrow, sat down under a large willow tree and closed his eyes.

He heard soft footsteps approach and looked up to see Hermione.

She sat down beside him and stared right into his eyes.

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" she said.

"What...Nothing...Err..." He knew he had to tell her and Ron about the prophecy but this did not seem to be the proper time.

"How did you know?"

She had a small smile on her face and quietly said "I just know."

"I'm not ready yet. Don't get mad. I promise I'll tell you soon but not now." he said.

She didn't look happy with his answer but nodded her head. She lay back on the grass and stared up at the starlit sky. He leaned back next to her.

"Harry. You're not mad that I didn't write to you, are you? We were at my grandparents house and I didn't want them to see any strange Owls. They don't know that I'm a witch."

"You did manage to write to Ron." grumbled Harry.

Hermione sighed but did not reply.

He felt guilty and turned to look at her. Her face was bathed in soft moonlight, her features almost perfect. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her lips were so....kissable.

Harry jerked up. Hermione...kissable. What in Merlin's name was he thinking? Was he falling for her? No. He decided he had just turned into a randy teenager. She was his very best friend. She meant more to him than anyone else. One good kiss from Ginny and he was thinking of snogging everybody. Would Ron be next? Ugh..

He looked back to see her again. There was no doubt that she was attractive but they could never be anything other than friends. Besides she could never like him that way.

They lay there in silence until Ginny came to get them.

Harry's head was pounding and throbbing. A lot had happened that day. He said his good nights and went to bed early.

He couldn't sleep and decided to read something from the twins bookshelf. There seemed to be lot of books on charms. Probably the main requirement for their jokes he guessed. As he pulled out a copy of 'Charms for all occasions' he saw something hidden behind the books. It looked like a pair of extendable ears except that one end was sharp and pointed. He held it to his ear but couldn't hear anything.

"It must be broken." he thought and tried to throw it into the trash. He missed and it got stuck in the wall. He went over to remove it when he heard voices.

It was Ginny and she sounded strangled "You mean you like him or you like like him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.


	5. Surprises

Author's Disclaimer : This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 5**

**Surprises**

It was Ginny and she sounded strangled "You mean you like him or you like like him?"

He heard Hermione softly whisper "I really like him."

Harry ripped the extendable ears from the wall and fell back into the room. It took him a minute to process what he had just overheard. Hermione really liked somebody. A pang of jealously ran through his body. He desperately hoped that they weren't talking about Vicktor Krum....or anybody else for that matter. "Wait a minute." he heard his subconscious say to him "All you have to do is put the extendable ears back and hear the rest of the conversation."

He felt extremely guilty for eavesdropping on a private conversation. " Mate. You never would have found out on your own. Go ahead and see what else you can hear." said his subconscious again sounding strangely like Ron.

Curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the extendable ears and reluctantly stuck them back in the wall.

"Maybe if I ride naked on a broom." he heard Hermione say and both the girls giggled uncontrollably. Harry blushed as the image flashed through his mind.

"But there's no way I'm going to make the first move. I'm going to let him figure it out on his own." continued Hermione.

"You're in for a long wait then." said Ginny.

"Enough about me. How are things between you and Dean?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm.....If I tell you something do you promise not to tell Ron.....or Harry." replied Ginny.

"Do you even have to ask?" said Hermione.

"Well. On our trip back from Hogwarts, Ron found out that I was no longer dating Michael and acted so....so...happy and smug. I got angry and said I was dating one of his friends just to make him mad. I have no romantic interest in Dean."

"Ron can be such a prat sometimes. Boys!. So are you seeing anyone else?" said Hermione.

There was a long pause before Ginny replied "No. Nobody else."

Hermione sensed her indecision "I'm guessing there is somebody. Please tell me or I'll keep asking until you do."

"He'll never see me that way so please don't make me say his name. Please Hermione." sighed Ginny.

Hermione must have felt the sadness in her voice as she did not push any further.

The girls were silent for a long time and Harry guessed that they were asleep. He quietly edged away from the wall and climbed into his bed. Sleep was not his friend that night as every time he closed his eyes he saw a certain friend flying on a broom, naked.

Harry overslept again and was woken by an irritated Ron.

"Mate. I'm not your alarm clock. You're not going to get breakfast in this house if you sleep so late."

Harry rubbed his forehead and apologized "Sorry Ron. Didn't sleep too well."

"Was it you-know-who ?" said Ron clearly worried.

"No. Not him. Definitely not him. It wasn't anything bad. " said Harry smiling as an image appeared in his mind again.

"Oh. Okay. Then come down quickly. I'm starting without you."

Harry took his time getting ready. He was not sure if he could keep a straight face when he saw Hermione.

She was on the couch and appeared to be writing a letter. Ron was sitting across her with a book on his lap. He was staring at her with a scowl on his face.

"Harry. It's nearly time for lunch. You must be starving. Here have some sausage and eggs." cooed Mrs.Weasley.

He realized that he was very hungry and gratefully ate the wonderful food. He looked around and could not see Ginny anywhere.

"Oh. She felt under the weather this morning and is still sleeping. Hope it's not that nasty flu that's going around." said Mrs.Weasley.

Harry washed his plate and joined Hermione on the couch. She quickly stopped writing and closed her book.

"Homework ?" asked Harry.

"No. She's writing a letter to dear darling Vicky." snorted Ron.

"Yes. It is a letter to my FRIEND Vicktor and it's none of your business." snarled Hermione without looking up.

"Hey. I didn't say anything." said Harry.

Hermione quickly looked up and apologized "Oh. I'm sorry Harry. I was talking to THAT stupid shallow insensitive git."

"No need to apologize. I have no problem with him." said Harry secretly wishing that the owl would drop Vicktor's letter in the sea.

"I think I'll finish this in my room. In Private. See you later Harry." she gave an icy glare to Ron and left the room.

Ron was in a foul mood.

"I don't know why she has to keep writing to that creep. He's old and he's ugly. And you're a much better seeker than him anyway."

Harry was grinning at Ron when a thought struck him. Did Hermione like Krum? Was he the one the girls were talking about last night? Was she writing to tell him how she felt? He felt awful. He knew Vicktor had feelings for Hermione. He suddenly felt mad at Vicktor. His feelings mirrored those that Ron had just expressed.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Ron.

"Harry. We need to talk."

Ron stood up and walked out of the house. Harry was surprised at his serious tone and quickly followed his best friend.

They walked for a while until the Burrow was out of sight. Ron kept walking back and forth staring at the grass below his feet. He seemed to be debating something with himself.

"WHAT is it Ron?" Harry finally asked.

Ron stood still and slowly began to speak

"Harry. You're my closest friend. You know me better than anybody else. I've been wanting to tell you something for a while and wanted your help with something. Promise me you won't laugh....."

"Ron. You know that I'll do anything that I possibly can for you. And I promise I won't laugh."

Ron smiled and continued.

"I've been feeling something for about two years. I didn't know what to do about it. Now I think I have to do something soon or it may be too late. Harry....Mate......I think I love Hermione."

Harry felt like a knife had been thrust into his belly. He hoped that his true feelings weren't showing on his face. He had to say something...anything.

"Ummm...I don't think I heard you straight. You love somebody." he muttered.

"Yeah. I love Hermione. Ever since our fourth year. That's why I got so mad at Krum." said Ron.

"Oh. I see."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Ron spoke again.

"The reason I'm telling you this is that I haven't been able to do anything about it. And she seems very friendly with Krum. What if he asks her out and she says yes? She would have never known my true feelings. I could never live with myself."

Harry could feel the emotion in Ron's voice. He knew it had taken Ron a lot of courage to talk to him. At the same time he could not help feeling annoyed with his best friend.

"Errr...Why are you telling me this?" he asked

"Well...You have some experience. You have actually been on a date and have kissed a girl."

"But my date was horrible and she broke up with me after.....and the kiss was all wet." sputtered Harry.

"Harry....I'm a million times worse. I mean you had to get me a date for the Yule Ball. Hermione thinks I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. I'm sure I'll make a complete fool of myself if I try something. Please Harry. I need your help. You're the only one who knows her better than me. Please." begged Ron.

Harry grimaced. Ron obviously had feelings for Hermione. Maybe she could have feelings for him too. His two best friends. His head throbbed as he came to a decision. He would hide his feelings for Hermione if it meant that she could be happy with Ron.

"I'll try and help you any way I can Ron." he said softly with an aching heart.

"Thank you. Thank you. I knew I could count on you. Thank you Harry. Come on. It's time for lunch and I'm starving." said Ron and he skipped towards the Burrow.

Harry could not remember a time that he had been more depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was harder to write than the first four. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews.


	6. Plans

Author's Disclaimer : This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 6**

**Plans**

Harry felt miserable. Ron skipped his way to the Burrow whistling "Weasley is our king". He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Ron AND Hermione. Why was he feeling so jealous? He always cared for her but never in that way. Cho had been his first and only crush. Spending all his time with Hermione would be excruciating if he was going to set her up with Ron. The only way he could hide his feelings was if he stayed away from her. He was still pondering his options when they reached home.

The girls at the dining table waiting for them. There was a seat next to Hermione and another next to Ginny. Harry sat next to Ginny. She looked tired and had black circles under her eyes.

"Hey Ginny. How are you feeling now?" said Harry.

Ginny gave him a small smile "Much better. Guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

Harry caught the glare that Hermione gave Ginny. She was clearly frowning at the youngest Weasley.

"You seem fine, Ginny. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with you last night." snapped Hermione in an accusatory tone.

Ginny was silent but Harry felt very annoyed.

"What are you saying, Hermione? That she lied? Obviously something was wrong or she wouldn't have spent the morning in bed." he said.

The table was silent. Hermione looked shocked and so did Ginny. Ron was either busy with his food or looking to avoid a fight. They finished their meal in silence.

After lunch, Harry agreed to play Wizard's chess with Ron while Hermione retired to the couch with a book. Ginny went back to her room to study. Harry could tell that Hermione wanted to talk to him. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. He did his best to avoid looking at her. After their game ended Harry brought up the Chudley Cannons to keep Ron occupied and prevent Hermione from joining the conversation. She finally gave up and went to her room leaving Harry alone with Ron.

"So Harry....any suggestions on the Hermione thing?" said Ron.

"Umm...Well she likes you now. So that means she likes who you are. I guess that means all you have to do is figure out a way to make her like you as more than just a friend."

"That makes sense. What do I do?" said Ron.

Harry imagined himself in the same situation. What would he do to make her feel extra special?

"You have to be nice to her. No stupid fights. And talk to her." said Harry.

"Talk to her. That's easy."

"Not about Quidditch." said Harry.

"Damn...What do I talk about?" said Ron.

"Errrr...Dunno...Ask her how she feels. Find out what she likes and dislikes."

"Gimme a minute." Ron ran upstairs and returned with a parchment and quill.

"Ok. Be nice. No fights. Talk. What else?" said Ron.

"You'll have to spend some time alone with her. Take her someplace nice." said Harry.

"I'll have to wait to get to school to take her out." said Ron.

" Yeah. Madam Puddifoots's in Hogsmeade is romantic, I guess. And remember never to talk about other girls when you're with her." Harry shuddered as he remembered his date with Cho.

Ron was writing everything that he said.

"Don't forget her birthday. And never break her heart." finished Harry.

"This is amazing, Mate. Thanks." said Ron.

Harry closed his eyes. He had just imagined himself out on a date with Hermione and it has seemed so right, so perfect. He sighed. Fate always seemed to deal him a crummy hand.

He left Ron with his list and went to his room. He remembered that he needed some new clothes and went to talk to Mrs.Weasley.

"Mrs.Weasley. I need to get some clothes and things from Diagon Alley." said Harry.

"Oh. I can get you whatever you need. Just let me know your size." said Mrs.Weasley.

"Err....I'd like to go on my own. There are things I have to buy on my own." blushed Harry.

"Oh. That may be a problem. We need to ask the Order first. I'll talk to them and let you know." said Mrs.Weasley.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day discussing Quidditch strategies. Hermione stayed away from them.

"We'll have a new captain this year. You should be a shoo in." said Ron.

"I've been banned for life, Ron." said Harry.

Ron laughed "I bet my broom against yours that you'll be back on the team."

Harry couldn't help grinning "And WHAT do I get if I win the bet?"

"HaHa. Was hoping you'd fall for that." said Ron.

"I guess Katie Bell would make a nice captain. She's been on the team for six years and has played more games than me."

"Wotcher Ron, Harry."

They turned to see Tonks's head in the fireplace.

"We just got your mum's owl. If you want we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." said Tonks.

"Great. I need to get some clothes and books." said Harry.

"We can't stay too long. It's not the most secure place."

"I need to go to Gringott's, Flourish and Bott's and someplace for clothes."

"That should be all right. So we'll see you tomorrow at ten. Bye." said Tonks and her head disappeared in the flames.

They told Ginny and Hermione about the trip. Ginny was very excited while Hermione seemed less enthused. Harry didn't say anything to her and left for his room. He stopped when someone grabbed his arm from behind. It was Hermione.

"What is it?" he said rudely.

"What's wrong? Why are you being nasty to me? What did I do?" she said.

"Well. Miss. Know-it-all. If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." he said.

Hermione gasped. Harry could not believe what he had just said. He saw tears appear in her eyes as she turned around and ran into the bathroom.

He had just been awful to the person that he cared about more than anyone else. For no reason at all. He was a git. A stupid, insensitive git. Maybe this would push her towards her Ron. A part of his brain tried to rationalize his actions. He was doing her a favor, really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter. Had a few personal issues. The next chapter should be longer and more exciting. Again thanks for the reviews.


	7. A trip to Diagon Alley

Author's Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 7**

**A trip to Diagon Alley **

There was a buzz at the burrow the next morning. A trip to Diagon Alley was considered a special treat and everybody had showered, dressed up and eaten breakfast by half past eight.

Hermione and Ginny were on the sofa discussing the latest fashions in Witch Weekly. Ron was describing the controversial Firebolt 2 to Harry while Harry kept stealing glances at Hermione. They had not spoken since his stupid outburst and he wanted to apologize but couldn't find the words.

Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher arrived at ten. Molly Weasley was extremely unhappy to see Mundungus.

"I'm not letting him take Harry to Diagon Alley. He'll most probably slink into Knockturn Alley the first chance he gets. I don't trust him one bit." yelled Molly.

"But that was just a simple misunderstanding. I'll be careful this time....." mumbled Mundungus looking at Tonks for help.

"Mrs.Weasley. I promise I'll personally accompany Harry to all the shops. Don't worry, Prof.Dumbledore personally assigned Dung to this mission." said Tonks.

The mention of Dumbledore seemed to convince Molly Weasley. She was still very unhappy but reluctantly let them leave the Burrow via the fireplace.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made their way to Diagon Alley before anybody had the chance to recognize Harry.

"Okay. Which shops do you need to go to?" asked Tonks.

"Well...I need to go to Gringotts to get some money first. Then Madam Malkins, Flourish and Blotts...." replied Harry.

"and we have to go see the new Firebolt at Quality Quidditch Supplies." added Ron.

"and the twins will have a fit if we don't make a stop at their shop." chimed in Ginny.

"Hey! I have am meeting with you-know-who in the afternoon. How about this? You split up into pairs. Pick the stores you have to see and we'll meet at half past twelve at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." suggested Tonks.

"Well...I have to go to Gringott's and they need my measurements at Madam Malkins. So...." said Harry.

"Then I can go with Hermione to Flourish and Blott's and Quality Quidditch Supplies." said Ron.

Hermione didn't seem too happy with this arrangement but nodded her consent.

"Harry, What did you want at the bookstore? I can pick it up for you." asked Hermione.

"Any books on strengthening spells and something on Dark magic. I'll pay you for them later." said Harry silently overjoyed that Hermione had spoken to him.

"Well...go on then. I'll go with Harry. Dung...make sure you stay with the kids." said Tonks.

Tonks, Ginny and Harry made their way to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Tonks spoke to the security guard inside and waved Harry on.

After presenting his key to the Goblin, Harry made his way towards the vaults. He was surprised to see Ginny falling back.

"What's wrong Ginny? Aren't you coming?" asked Harry.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to see your vault." said Ginny staring at her feet.

"Come on. I don't mind. You're practically family." said Harry.

If he had looked behind he would have noticed a big frown on Ginny's face.

Harry entered his vault and started putting galleons in his bag. He heard a loud gasp from behind him.

"Omigod ! If your fan club in Hogwarts knew you were so rich you'd be one, two and three on the most wanted list." gushed Ginny.

"Wait. What? I have a fan club at Hogwarts. Since when? and Why?" said Harry.

"Err...ummm....You weren't supposed to know about it."

"Only someone crazy would join a fan club for me..." said Harry.

Ginny seemed offended. "Well then Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Colin, Milicent, me,...must all be crazy"

"Hold on. Milicent Bulstrode from Slytherin? You have to be joking."

"I think she joined just to make Malfoy jealous. You see he was dating her and he liked to rub...."

"Please. Please stop. I don't want to know any more. I just hope someday I can find someone who loves me for who I am and not what I am." said Harry.

Ginny did not say a word as they left Gringott's and made their way to Madam Malkin's.

Harry came to a sudden stop outside a flower shop. There was a huge sign above it proclaiming it to be Mrs.Blossoms Magical Flowers.

"Tonks. I need to buy something in here. It'll just be five minutes." said Harry.

"Make it quick." said Tonks.

Ginny took a look at the window display that had caught Harry's attention. It was a beautiful crystal vase holding the most amazing collection of roses that she had ever seen. She joined Harry in the store.

"Excuse me. I was interested in the flowers in the window." said Harry to the lady behind the counter.

"You have an excellent eye, my boy. Those are never-wilt roses brought in from South America and the vase is a one of a kind from Italy. This is the only piece in all of England."

"I'd like to buy them please." said Harry.

"Oh my! Your lady friend is very lucky." said the florist looking at Ginny.

"Ummm...she's not....I mean she is my friend but she's not who the flowers are for."

"Who are they for?" asked Ginny.

"Your mum. She has been so nice to me and I wanted to do something nice for her." replied Harry.

Ginny gave him a quick hug and looked away.

"What a nice gesture. The cost is ninety galleons. But for you I'll make it seventy galleons. It's not everyday you meet a gentleman."

"Errr...Thanks..." blushed Harry.

The florist gave him a bag with the vase and a special bag for the flowers. They joined Tonks and moved towards the clothing store.

They were surprised to see a grumpy Hermione and Ron outside Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ginny.

"It's his fault...." started Hermione.

"No. It's all her fault..." said Ron.

"It's very simple really. They couldn't decide where to go first. I got tired of the bickering and brought them here." said Dung.

Harry and Ginny tried to hide their grins. Both Ron and Hermione glared at them.

They entered the store and were joined by a female sales associate, Wendy. Harry explained what he needed and she led him to the back of the store.

"Do you guys need anything?" he asked before leaving.

"No. My mom buys all my clothes." said Ron.

He suddenly realized what he had just said.

"I mean…I shop with her and she pays…I buy my own underwear…really….Stop laughing…."

Harry was still grinning as Wendy helped him pick out a bunch of clothes and showed him the changing rooms. He was trying on his third shirt when the dressing room door was thrown open.

"Harry. You won't believe what Tonks just did....." said Ron.

Hermione and Ginny had followed Ron to try and stop him from doing exactly what he had just done. They got there just in time to see Harry topless, wearing boxers, trying desperately to reach his wand. The girls did not move and just stood there with their mouths wide open.

Ron closed the door with a sly smile "I think someone needs a tan."

Harry hung out with Tonks on the way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

The twins shop was located at the end of Diagon Alley. It had two stories and was painted a vivid orange. There was a crowd at the entrance and an even larger throng inside the store. There seemed to be wizards of all ages. Harry and his friends pushed their way to the counter.

Lee Jordan, Fred and George were helping the customers. The twins noticed Harry and their siblings and rushed out to meet them. They hugged Ginny and a reluctant Ron and thumped Harry on his back.

Then they noticed Mundungus Fletcher trying unsuccessfully to blend in with the crowd.

"Oi! Dung. You're late. The stuff was supposed to be here yesterday." said George.

"Err. I'll meet you later to discuss the situation." mumbled Dung.

"Make sure you do or we'll have to take our business elsewhere." said Fred.

"Harry, pick whatever you want from the store. It's all free for our benefactor and partner." said George.

"Thanks mate but I'd rather pay. You are running a business after all." said Harry.

"Don't bother. As you can see we're doing very well. How about some itching lollies? Or a smelling toffee...."

"Err…Let me have a look around." said Harry.

"So I can get stuff for free also, right?" said Ron.

"Sorry Ronnienkins. We promised mum that we would not let you or Ginny have anything from our store as long as you stayed at the burrow."

"But…that's so not fair. Harry gets to take stuff. And he's staying at the burrow. And I'm family." whined Ron.

"If you had been paying attention Ron you would have heard us say 'as long as you stayed at the burrow'. Just send us a list of the stuff that you want when you get to school and we'll get you whatever you need." said George.

An excited Ron and Ginny scoured the store while Hermione looked at the shelves with a frown on her face. Harry was sure she was imagining the destruction that the latest products would cause at Hogwarts. She took her job as prefect seriously. Sometimes too seriously.

"Hem. Hem."

Everybody jumped and turned to find the source of the dreaded sound.

"Just wanted to get your attention. We have to leave now Harry." said Tonks.

They said their goodbyes to the twins and promised to visit again.

"Can we stop for a snack? My stomach is starting to grumble." moaned Ron.

"Well….We should have enough time for some ice-cream at Florean's." replied Tonks.

They all selected their favorite ice-creams at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Hermione tried to get a sugar-free, fat-free cone but gave up when the manager said he didn't know how to get the sugar out of the ice-cream.

A jet-black owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Tonks.

"I have to see someone urgently. I'll be away for twenty minutes. Dung stay with them. Don't wander off." said Tonks in a serious tone and apparated out of the store.

"Ah Harry. I have to talk to Fred and George Weasley on an important business matter. Stay here and I'll be back before Tonks." said Mundungus.

"But you're supposed to stay here with us…." said Hermione.

"It's fine, Hermione. We're all safe in Diagon Alley. Make sure you come back before Tonks." said Harry.

Mundungus Fletcher quietly slipped out of the store.

"But Harry……" continued Hermione.

"I wanted to make a trip to Flourish and Blott's. And I know you wanted to go there too. So come on. We don't have much time." said Harry.

Hermione couldn't decide whether to listen to Tonks or visit her favorite store. In the end she nodded her head and they made their way to Flourish and Blott's.

Harry was carrying bags with his new clothes and asked Ginny to carry the vase and the flowers.

They were just a few feet from the bookstore when four hooded figures suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Deatheaters!" yelled Harry dropping his bags and pulling the wand from his robe.

He quickly appraised the situation. Ron and Hermione had their wands out and were ready but Ginny had hesitated. She was still holding the crystal vase in her hands.

"Stupefy." He yelled at the Deatheater nearest to him and watched him fall to the ground.

He heard Ron and Hermione follow his lead and do the same. The fourth Deatheater pointed his wand towards the defenseless Ginny and muttered a curse under his breath.

Harry's reflexes kicked in and he jumped in front of Ginny. The curse hit him solidly in the chest. The last thing he remembered before slipping into blackness was somebody screaming his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long hiatus. New job New girlfriend College No time. With the holidays and a lighter workload next semester I hope to keep a better update schedule.

TooSweet4Words – Really sorry that I didn't update sooner.


	8. Recovery and Romance

Author's Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction based on the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling. No infringement of any copyright is intended and no profit is being made.

**Chapter 8**

**Recovery and Romance**

_Harry's reflexes kicked in and he jumped in front of Ginny. The curse hit him solidly in the chest. The last thing he remembered before slipping into blackness was somebody screaming his name._

She held his hand all night. They had not left his side since he had been brought to St.Mungo's. Ron stayed with her until breakfast time before hunger drove him to the hospital restaurant.

She reached out and gently caressed his cheek. He looked so young and innocent.

"Wake up Harry. Please wake up. Don't leave me. I don't think I can live without you." she cried softly.

Harry heard an angelic voice calling out to him. He wanted to wake up but couldn't open his eyes. It felt like every single bone in his body was hurting. He mentally replayed the scene in the alley. Ginny…...Ginny was about to be attacked.

"Ginnnneee..." he groaned.

Hermione jumped back from the bed. He had called out _her_ name in his sleep. Tears welled up in her eyes. She stood there for a minute before her practical side kicked in and she raced out of the room to find a healer.

Harry opened his eyes.

Ginny, Ron and Molly Weasley were standing by his bed.

"Look who's finally up. That was a long nap mate." said Ron with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I was so stupid. I just froze. It's all my fault." said Ginny.

"Hey. Hey. That's my line. Don't worry about it. We all seem to be all right." said Harry as he glanced around the room.

"Wait a minute. Where's Hermione?"

"She decided to spend the rest of the summer with her parents. She left earlier today." said Ron quietly.

"Oh." was all Harry could say.

"What happened to the Deatheater's." asked Harry.

"Err…We were busy worrying about you and they managed to get away." said Ron.

"Now children. Let Harry get some rest. You can see him again tomorrow. Take care, Harry. We'll be back soon." said Molly Weasley as she dragged a reluctant Ron and Ginny out of the room.

Harry was still very tired and easily slipped into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke the next morning to find Prof.Dumbledore at his bedside reading a copy of the Quibbler.

"Professor. What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." said Dumbledore.

"I'm feeling much better today. Do you know what curse hit me?"

"Ahhhh. We're not completely sure but it was a very powerful dark curse. If it had reached its intended target Ms.Weasley may not have survived the attack."

"I don't understand. Why do I seem all right if it was such a dangerous curse?"

"Harry, the blood protection provided by your mother's sacrifice is still very strong. I believe it is that protection that saved your life." said Dumbledore.

"Professor, I'm sorry I left Mundungus and Tonks. Please don't punish them." said Harry.

"I had a chat with them last night. Mrs.Weasley had some very choice words for both of them. You should be more careful in the future Harry." sighed Dumbledore.

"I will, Professor. I will." promised Harry.

Ron and Ginny arrived later that morning and escorted Harry to the Burrow. Mrs.Weasley made him stay in his room for a week. Ron kept him company but he was extremely bored. The twins sent him a load of chocolate frogs but he was reluctant to eat them until they promised that they had not tampered with them.

Hermione sent a short note enquiring about his health. He wrote her a long letter but was unable to convey how much he missed her.

On his first trip out of his room he found a brooding Ron going through his photo album. He seemed to be looking at pictures of Hermione.

"You miss her.." started Harry.

"Yes. I didn't think it would be possible to miss someone so much. I think about her all the time. What am I going to do?" said Ron.

Harry knew exactly how he felt.

"Have you written to her?" asked Harry.

"Not yet. She sent me a letter asking me how you were doing. But that's it. She seems to be keeping busy."

They spent the better part of an hour sharing Hermione stories.

"I wish I could tell her how I felt." said Ron.

"Why don't you?" asked Harry.

"Are you crazy? When I think of telling her something important I end up talking gibberish."

They both sat there scratching their heads.

"You could write her a letter." said Harry finally.

"Hah! Me? With the emotional range of a teaspoon. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You help me write it." said Ron

"You want me to help you write a love letter to Hermione?" asked Harry. He couldn't think of anything he wanted to do less.

"You're better with words and nobody knows her better than you." said Ron.

Harry knew this was one argument he could never win.

"How about this? You write a letter and I'll let you know if its all right." said Harry.

"Excellent. Hmmm… Dearest Hermione. Your eyes are like pies, your lips like chips, your hair like éclairs…"

"Stop...Please stop…" yelled Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"First. You're comparing her to food. Second. You have to tell her how you feel. Third. Eyes like pies?" said Harry.

"What's wrong with that? I love pies."

Harry sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"How do you usually address a letter to her?"

"Dear Hermione." Replied Ron.

"Let's begin there. Dear Hermione…."

Harry closed his eyes.

"It's been a week since I last saw you but it feels so much longer. I really miss you. I miss your smile. I miss your voice. I even miss studying with you. Above all I miss you being here with me. By now you may have guessed that my feelings for you have changed over the past few years. If this letter shocks you then please burn it and forget that I ever wrote it. Your friendship means the world to me."

"Not bad. I can use this. I still think I should use the pie line though." said Ron.

Harry opened his eyes. Ron had finished the letter and was looking for Pig. He sighed and tried to think of a happy thought. Unfortunately he couldn't think of any at that moment.

Hermione Granger was trying to study. Her parents had been overjoyed to see her again and wanted to take on holiday to Australia. She had to make up a story of extra homework to stay home. She stayed in her room all day and only ventured out for the occasional meal.

There was a knock on her door and her mom walked in.

"Hey sweety. You missed dinner again."

"I wasn't hungry." Said Hermione.

"Not hungry. So which one is it? Harry or Ron?" asked Mrs.Granger.

"What do you mean?" replied Hermione.

"I can see you not eating and you've been reading that same book for a week now. Something's wrong and I'm guessing it has something to do with your boy friends." said Mrs.Granger.

"Oh mum. I really like him but I think he likes someone else." said Hermione.

"It's Harry, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"It's the way you talk about him. How long have you liked him as more than a friend?"

"A long time. A really long time."

"And Ron?"

"Ron's great too but he doesn't understand me the way Harry does. He doesn't make me feel the way Harry does."

"Are you sure that Harry likes someone else?"

"He thinks of her in his dreams. Besides he's never shown any interest in me. In our fourth year he made it very clear that I was not his girlfriend." aid Hermione.

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe it's all for the best. You still have a lot of time to find the right boy. And Harry will still be your friend."

"Thanks mum."

There was a commotion at the window and Pig flew in and landed on her bed.

"Hi Pig. What do you have for me?"

She took the letter from the Weasley owl and opened it. It was in Ron's handwriting.

"Dear Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
